


Parkner Prompt Fills

by LilacsAndLilies



Series: Tumblr Asks/Prompt Fill Drabbles [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ALL OF THE SOFT, Awkward Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, SI Gala, Scars, Slow Dancing, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Just a series of Parkner Drabbles
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Tumblr Asks/Prompt Fill Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674778
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177
Collections: parkner





	1. "If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts), [WaywardFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/gifts), [impravidus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/gifts), [petersdadtony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/gifts).



Peter stood in front of the mirror and looked over his marred skin, wishing he could get rid of them. They were ugly marks all over him, scars from stab wounds and gunshots. He could never regret being Spider-Man and taking those injuries on behalf of the victims, but it didn’t change his own insecurities. His mind wandered back to the previous day.

_ Harley was kissing Peter in his room, fingering with the edge of Peter’s shirt. He started trying to pull it up, but Peter pulled away, a scared look on his face as he ran out of the room. _

He was so afraid that Harley would see his scars and would leave. There was nothing beautiful about the ugly bumps and jagged edges on his skin. Who could love someone whose skin looked like a painting by a 3 year old.

Peter heard someone turning the doorknob and he jumped up, grabbing his shirt to cover himself. Harley peeked into the room. “Peter? You’ve been gone a while.”

“Harley! I thought I locked the door. I just need to put on my shirt, I’m coming.” He tried to play it off, but his voice wavered.

“Darlin’?” He took a step closer. “What’s that?” He pointed to a scar on Peter’s arm.

Peter just tried to hide it. “It- It’s just a scar from that fight last week.”

Harley walked towards Peter and slowly pulled the shirt from Peter’s hand. His mouth dropped when he saw Peter’s skin. “Oh Peter.”

Peter blinked away tears. “I understand if you want to leave.”

Harley ignored him. “Is this why you ran away yesterday?”

Peter nodded, hanging his head in shame. Harley came to stand behind Peter as they both looked in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist. “You are so beautiful. If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars, but I won’t. These are proof of how many people you’ve saved. You are such a compassionate person, why would I leave because of the signs of your beautiful personality?” He turned Peter to face him and kissed the brunette on his forehead. “If anything, they just make me love you more.”

“Really.” Peter looked up at Harley in hope.

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you.”


	2. "Mmm... you're warm."

Peter slammed the door as he stomped into the apartment. He was bundled in multiple layers of jackets and scarves.

Harley was waiting on the couch under a blanket. “You’re late.”

Peter groaned. “It’s so cold outside, and there was traffic. I’m sorry.” He put everything away before slipping under the blanket next to Harley, sighing as he warmed up. “So what are we watching today?”

Harley wrapped an arm around Peter. “Jurassic Park.”

Peter just nodded before reaching across his boyfriend to get the popcorn bowl. Few words passed between them as they both got engrossed in the movie. 

It was about 10 minutes later when Harley said, “Imagine if we built this in real life?”

He got no response and turned to his right. “Peter?”

Peter was curled up with Harley, his head snuggled in the crook of Harley’s neck. “Yeah?” His voice was soft.

Harley smiled. “You tired?”

“Hmm… you’re warm.”

Harley almost laughed, but he didn’t want to jostle Peter. He looked so tired when he walked in and Harley didn’t have the heart to wake him up. “Alright sweetheart, go to sleep.”

Peter hummed. “Thanks.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Harley just ran his hand through Peter’s curls as he heard light snoring. “Sweet dreams.”


	3. "Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day."

The light filtered through the window as Harley slowly blinked his eyes open. The clock beside their bed said 10 in bright red. He looked over at his boyfriend. Peter was lying next to him, his curled hair a mess across the pillow. Harley couldn’t help but love these mornings, where neither of them had anything to do. Peter was normally an early riser, but last night he had stayed out patrolling late. Harley couldn’t even blame him if it led to being able to watch Peter, peacefully sleeping, a clear innocence on his face that Harley missed seeing when Peter was awake. 

Peter twitched, before slowly stretching himself out and rubbing his eyes. “Harls?” 

“Yes love?”

“What time is it?”

“Does it matter? We have the day off.” He leaned in. “And I can think of many ways we can use it.” He pulled Peter into a soft kiss. “Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day.”

Peter grinned. “Are you sure? All day is a long time. You might get tired.” 

Harley pretended to be offended. “Are you suggesting that I’m weak? Now it’s a dare.”

“A dare that needs you to brush your teeth first.” He pretended to wave away Harley’s morning breath.

“Does this mean you’re agreeing to stay in bed all day?”

“Hmm, depends on how fast you brush and come back into my arms.”

Harley jumped out of the bed, absolutely sure about his previous thoughts. These were the best mornings. 


	4. Adjusting Neck Ties

Peter looked in the mirror one last time before walking out into the living room. Tony had invited them both (read: forced them to come) to a gala that evening. Peter felt stiff in his new suit, waiting for Harley to come so they could go down together. Tony had dragged him along to galas before, but he never got used to it, feeling like a faker amongst all of the rich people there. 

Hopefully, this time would be a little better. Harley had to come too, and while Peter would rather not go at all, at least he would have his boyfriend for company. 

He looked down at his watch. They had five minutes to be downstairs and Harley was still nowhere to be seen. Peter ducked into the blond’s room. “Harls, what’s taking you so long?”

The door to the bathroom was open, and Peter walked in to see Harley fidgeting with the cloth around his neck. “This stupid thing won’t work.” Harley looked down at his phone, which was open to a tutorial for ties.

Peter smiled. “Here, let me. May and I spent a lot of time figuring this out, and Tony won’t let either of us get away with bad ties.” He moved closer as Harley turned to face him with a frown on his face. 

“Why is this so hard?” Harley sighed, trying to look down at his tie. 

Peter stood up on his toes and began deftly looping the fabric. “You just need someone to teach you. Why didn’t you ask Tony?”

“I- I didn’t want him to know I didn’t know how.” Harley muttered, embarrassed by the fact. 

Peter finished the knot and looked up at the other boy, pulling down on the tie to boost himself up so he could press a kiss to Harley’s lips. “Well then, lucky for you, I can do it.”

Harley grinned. “My own personal tie knotter.”

“You better keep me around for more than that.” Peter dropped back down onto his heels, his hands on his hips at the statement.

Harley’s face softened. “Of course.” He grabbed onto Peter’s hand. “Now come on, we’ll be late.”

And with that, he dragged Peter into the elevator to go to the gala.


	5. Slow Dancing

Peter was standing out on the terrace, looking at the city skyline, the wind gently blowing past him. They were high enough up that no one else would hear him. He pulled out his phone, skipping the headphones and just playing his music out loud. 

A few minutes later, the door creaked behind him. He didn’t need to turn back to know it was Harley, instantly recognizing the boy from the smell of motor oil and cinnamon body wash.

“What are you doing out here?” Harley walked up to Peter, joining him at the edge of the terrace.

“It’s nice out. I wanted some fresh air.”

“You spend most of your days swinging out in the ‘fresh air’.” Harley responded in a deadpan voice. 

“Yeah, but it’s so loud and there’s so much to process. Now it’s just us. Everyone else is too far away to bother me.”

The song finished, and another one started. Peter only vaguely processed the words.

“I love this song!” Harley exclaimed. He tried to grab hold of Peter’s hand. “Dance with me.”

Peter spluttered. “What, here?” Harley nodded. “Like, right now?”

“Come on, loosen up. I want to dance.” He dragged Peter to the center of the terrace. 

"This isn't really a song you can dance to." Peter tried to come up with more excuses.

"Sure you can." Harley wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist, gently lulling them into a sway. "See, this is easy."

"This isn't dancing, this is just swaying." Peter raised an eyebrow at Harley. His actions contradicted his intentions as he relaxed into Harley's arms. 

"Swaying can be dancing. Just have fun and enjoy the breeze."

"Fine." Peter drew out the word, making his reluctance clear. Harley grinned and the corners of Peter’s lips turned up in a smile. 

Harley led the way, spinning them around the terrace. Peter slowly loosened up, laughing as Harley tried to twirl him around. The song ended, moving on to the next one but Peter didn’t want to stop. Instead, they stayed there in each other's arms under the night sky. 


	6. our trio's down to two

Peter looked over at the next lunch table, catching a glimpse of Harley Keener, the new kid in town. From beside him, MJ gave Peter a pointed look while Ned eagerly nudged him.

"Just go and ask him Parker," MJ said in a bored tone. "It's just about helping to build a robot for the competition, it's not like you're asking him out on that date you really want to go on."

Peter flushed red. "I don't want to ask him on a date." MJ continued to give him the same look. "Why can't Ned go ask him?"

"I don't know him though. You guys at least share a class." Ned interrupted, answering for MJ. 

Peter gave a frustrated sigh, lifting himself up from where he was sitting and nervously walking over to Harley's table. Once there he gave a shy half wave. "Hey, uh, Harley, right? I'm in your 5th period English class?"

Harley looked up from his conversation with Betty. "Yeah. I know you, you sit in front of me. Peter, right?" The blonde smiled and gestured at Peter. 

Peter smiled in response. Then he lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. "So uh, I- we were wondering if you would like to join our robotics team. We being Ned and I. You need at least three people to join and our third is busy and had to drop." Peter forced himself to stop before he launched into another ramble. 

Harley didn’t seem put off by it though. He just grinned and nodded. "That sounds fun, I'm up for it."

Peter beamed. "Great! See you at robotics club then." Peter paused, waving awkwardly once more before turning to walk back to his table. 

"Wait, Peter!" Harley called out, causing Peter to turn to face him again. "I was hoping I could see you earlier than that."

Peter’s face twisted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I meant, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime? Maybe go out?" 

Peter was now absolutely shocked and confused. "You mean like, just hanging out or…?"

"Like a date." Harley was starting to look a little nervous too.

Peter couldn’t believe his luck worked out like this. "I would love to."

Harley let out an almost audible sigh of relief. "Great, I'll text you later."

Peter gave him a thumbs up before rushing back to his table. Even MJ's comments of "I knew it" weren't enough to wipe the dopey smile off his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
